The present invention is directed generally to a container rinse system for agricultural sprayers and more particularly to a system wherein, upon inverting a container of chemicals for adding its contents to the main sprayer tank, fluid from the main sprayer tank is directed into the container under pressure for initial rinsing whereupon only a small amount of clean water is directed into the container required for final rinsing.
Large agricultural sprayers are typically self-propelled vehicles which include a large main fluid tank for storing chemical solutions to be sprayed onto an agricultural field. The chemicals may be fertilizers, pesticides, herbicides, or others. Generally, the farmer purchases the chemical in concentrated form in plastic containers and empties the chemicals into a solvent within the main fluid tank either through a top filler opening or through an inductor funnel conveniently positioned below the main fluid tank, but connected thereto by appropriate conduit and pump means for conveying fluid into the tank.
Since there may be a chemical residue of between perhaps a half inch and two inches at the bottom of the container, not all of the chemical is poured into the tank. Those chemicals are often harmful to the environment so disposal of the containers would be a problem. Generally, the Environmental Protection Agency has required that the containers be rinsed by a triple rinse system. This means that the container is refilled with solvents, such as water in an amount equal to ten (10%) percent of the volume of the container, with that mixture being poured into the inductor funnel for induction into the main fluid tank. This process is done three times to satisfy the federal requirement, after which the containers may be disposed of.
The problem is that triple rinsing may be ineffective for removing crusted residue from the bottom of the containers. This not only creates an environmental concern, but also deprives the farmer of the full use of all of the chemicals he paid for.
Triple rinsing of multiple containers with clean water results in a significant quantity of clean water being introduced into the main fluid tank, thereby diluting that fluid and decreasing its effectiveness at the recommended spray rates.
The government recommended triple rinsing has practical drawbacks which further limit its effectiveness. First, gravity flow of clean water from a rinse tank on top of the floater is ineffective for dislodging caked chemicals. The operator needs to shake the container and typically does not do a good job since the fluid is directed haphazardly within the container during shaking. The container would have to be shook for approximately ten (10) minutes for effective cleaning. Most operators won't spend that much time, particularly contract sprayers for whom time is of the essence.
Others avoid rinsing problems in the field by simply collecting the containers and taking them back to a plant or other central facility where the containers are rinsed using a high pressure hose. Often the containers are ineffectively rinsed and then burned. Continuous rinsing at a single site results in a build-up of pollution at that site which must necessarily be spaced at a distance from a well to avoid point source pollution.
A primary object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved apparatus and method for rinsing containers of chemicals upon emptying those containers into the main fluid tank of an agricultural sprayer.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method which accomplish thorough effective rinsing of chemical containers.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method which accomplishes effective rinsing of a container in a minimum amount of time;
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method which significantly reduces the requirement for clean water storage and usage on an agricultural sprayer.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method which enables emptying and rinsing of a container in one step so that a container being emptied is not removed until it is rinsed.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus and method which enables substantially complete emptying of chemicals from containers.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus in kit form for installation on existing agricultural sprayers.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method which includes safeguards to protect the operator from accidental spray of chemicals and to prevent accidental loss of chemicals.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method which are effective whether the chemicals are added to the main fluid tank through a top filler opening, or through a conveniently situated inductor funnel.
Finally, another object is to provide such an apparatus which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.